


A Helping Hand

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being charming, Dinner under pressure, Erica being nervous, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alpha...I need your help."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>Erica braced herself. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend and have dinner with my mom and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...like I said in the other Derica fic I wrote. There's *nothing* for them. I encourage you all to please, oh please, write something. It doesn't have to be a big, fancy multi-chaptered story. Just a little thing. Pwease? :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't like Erica had planned it or anything. She was just getting tired of her mom asking. Every time they sat down to dinner since she was turned, one of the first questions she'd ask was: "So, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

It had been about a month into this question's being asked, so Erica finally clenched her teeth and strained a smile. "Yes mom, I have a boyfriend. Happy?"

Well, her mother was more than happy. She looked like a little girl in a toy store. "That's my girl! Who is he? What's his name? Does he have a nice car? Is he popular?"

Erica was thoroughly fed up, so she slammed her fork down--almost cracking the table open in the process--and snapped, "His name is Derek Hale! Now stop asking!"

It was only after she shut her bedroom door that she realized what she just did. And it really backfired on her the next morning before school, when her mother smiled and told her that her new boyfriend...was going to have dinner with them. No questions asked.

Erica stressed about it all day. Isaac finally asked her what was wrong during Chemistry. When she whispered what her problem was though, instead of being understanding, his eyes widened comically and he started laughing hysterically.

"Something funny, Mr. Lahey?" Mr. Harris scowled.

"Obviously, sir," Isaac chortled, turning red in the face, "That's why I'm laughing!"

He ended up getting detention, but Erica still didn't feel avenged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek surely didn't help with training that day, either. He kept badgering her about how she wasn't focused, and his scoldings only proved to make Isaac cover his mouth when he arrived.

The Alpha was obviously not amused. He burst at Isaac, "What is so funny?!"

Isaac pointed to Erica, managing to speak through his supressed laughter, "E-Erica needs to tell you something."

Derek rounded on said blonde, who was just getting up from the floor as it was. "Well?" he growled.

She gulped. "I need your help, Alpha."

"What did you do?"

Erica braced herself. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend and have dinner with my mom and I."

Boyd's mouth dropped, and Isaac still couldn't stop giggling. At least the noise filled up some of the tense silence that had settled between Erica and Derek as the latter glared her down.

"*What*?"

"My mom kept asking if I had a boyfriend for like, a month, and I finally said that I did just to get her to shut up. But she asked who it was, and all these other questions, instead. And I said that you were him."

Derek took a few breaths to calm himself. "When?"

Isaac's laughter stopped, and he joined Boyd in gaping. Erica tried to look as grateful as she felt.

"This Friday."

"Fine. I'll pick you up from school."

"Thank you."

Derek grunted in response. Well, it was something, at least.


	2. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica watches Derek play her mother like a pro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my writing is unbeta'd, so apologies if this is not as well written as I'd hoped it would be. But I hope you like it anyway! XP

Friday after school, Erica beheld a familiar Camaro outside waiting for her. She didn't let her step falter as she walked towards it and got in.

They didn't look at each other at all during the ride there, and Erica only spoke once to say thank you again, to which Derek only made a small noncommittal noise in response. She was almost glad when they arrived at her house a few minutes later, only to have that gratitude disappear when she saw her mother open the door with a big grin.

"Oh, here we go," she groaned quietly, moving to get out of the car...only to have Derek open it for her. With a smile on his face.

A smile. On his face. One of the most charming smiles she'd ever seen, in fact. It brought back memories of a hospital morgue.

"Hello! I'm Theresa, Erica's mom," Mrs. Reyes held out her hand once they reached her at the front door, "You must be Derek!"

Derek didn't hesitate in turning up the watts on his grin, shaking her hand. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Reyes."

Erica couldn't believe what was happening. She vowed to herself not to whine at all in training for at least a month to repay her Alpha for what he was doing right now. What exactly he was doing, well...she could describe it as playing the perfect boyfriend down to an art, and the only thing she could do was follow along.

"I'm afraid dinner won't be ready for a while, but you're welcome to look around the house for bit. In fact, Erica, why don't you show your boyfriend around?"

Erica only tuned in at the last sentence, and eagerly took Derek's hand to pull him upstairs. "Yeah! Derek, I'll show you my room!"

"I better not hear anything!" Mrs. Reyes called up, making her daughter shake her head in shame.

As soon as the door was shut, Erica turned to see a no longer smiling Derek looking around her room. "Have you done this before?"

"Done what?"

"Impersonate a fake boyfriend?"

Derek shrugged a shoulder, "It isn't hard. But," he looked her in the eye, "I do expect something in return for this."

Erica nodded, "Of course Alpha, whatever you want."

He didn't say what he wanted, though. Maybe he'd tell her after this whole thing was over, then. She tried not to think that it was something other than being a good little wolf and not snap at him ever again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek Hale had been on her couch, putting his head on her shoulder to keep up appearances to her mother. He was being really great, so Erica tried not to genuinely enjoy it too much, especially after he'd already rejected her when she tried to kiss him. But it was a bit hard.

"Ok, dinner's ready!"

Derek led the way to the table, but waited for Erica to sit down so he could actually push her chair in. If Mrs. Reyes hadn't been fawning over him already, she certainly was now, judging by her reaction of giggling like a little school girl.

'Honestly, mom,' Erica growled in her head, 'My Alpha's over, and you're behaving like a little b--'

"So, Derek."

Oh no.

"How did you meet my daughter? Erica hasn't told me a thing."

Just great. They'd forgotten to build a cover story! Now everything was going to be--

"I have a mutual friend with her named Isaac, and we met through him," Derek explained, without missing a beat, "He brought her along when we were going bowling."

Mrs. Reyes was sold, and if Erica hadn't known better, she would have believed him too. "How nice! So, you never saw her around school, then?"

"I transferred from Beacon Hills High to a school in New York before she went there."

"New York! Did your family decide to taste the big city?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. We wanted to get out of the small town for a little bit. It's great to be back, though," he casted his eye over to Erica, "Especially when I got to meet a beautiful girl like your daughter."

Erica swallowed, going for a shy smile. She knew she looked good and all, and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it, but...something about the way Derek said it to her made her heart speed up.

"Well, she certainly did grow to be quite lovely," Mrs. Reyes agreed, patting her hand.

"And I can see now where she gets her looks from."

Mrs. Reyes laughed, blushing profusely, while Erica couldn't help but stare. Did Derek plan this conversation out? Or did he just make it up as he went along?

"So, did you graduate from high school, then?"

"I did, yes."

"What year?"

"Not too long ago. I'm 19 now."

They ate in silence for a bit after that, but Erica could tell that her mother was thinking up more questions in her head. She hoped to God that they weren't *too* bad, at least. Her mother was many things, but she had a filter when push came to shove, so that gave her some hope.

Oh, how hope can so easily die.

"Derek, I need to ask as a concerned parent."

Derek perked up, putting on an attentive face. "Yes?"

"Are you having sex with my daughter?"

Erica was not going to lie, she choked on her peas. "Mom!"

"I'm sorry Erica, but I have to know! You're still under the legal consenting age, and he isn't!"

"Still, you don't just ask someone that! He hasn't even been over here before!"

"Well I can't exactly *wait*, honey! He could have already taken your virginity!"

Erica groaned. Derek was going to be *so* mad at her for making him do this now! Seriously, did her mother always have to be like this?! Did she make it her life's goal to ruin her daughter, even after she somehow found a reputation that didn't involve getting laughted at?

Derek chose that moment to cut off their argument. "Don't worry, Mrs. Reyes," he said sweetly, "I'm going to wait until she's 18 to ask her something like that. And yes," he added just as Mrs. Reyes opened her mouth, "We will most definitely use protection."

Erica wanted nothing more than to jump him like she did not too long ago and shower him with kisses again, because he was the best Alpha in the history of ever. She didn't care if she didn't know another Alpha; Derek Hale was the best. Anyone try and argue, she'll claw their face off.

"Oh. That's very good of you, Derek."

Derek just smiled in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you so much for coming," Mrs. Reyes grinned, walking with Derek and Erica towards the door.

"Thank you for having me," Derek replied, stepping out to the porch. He was about to walk towards his car, when Erica's mother decided that she wanted to say something else.

"Erica. Aren't you going to give him a good night kiss?"

Erica's eyes widened considerably. "What?"

"He's your boyfriend. Kiss him goodbye."

"Could you be more embarrassing?" she hissed, following Derek out. The door shut, but both werewolves could smell her--and hear her--lingering just to see.

"Thanks again for doing this," Erica whispered, "I really owe you one, Alpha."

Derek nodded, and leaned in. She met him halfway.

The kiss was slow and gentle, not at all like their first one. Erica followed his lead about making a show of it, putting her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He tasted sort of like the steak they'd eaten, with a mixture of something like dark chocolate. It sounds gross, but really she hadn't tasted anything better in her life, and she found herself wishing that it was all real. That she and Derek really were dating, and his kiss was sincere. But some dreams weren't meant to come true, and all too soon he pulled away from her, shattering the illusion.

"Come by tomorrow at noon for extra training to make up for this week, and we're even."

Erica nodded, and watched him walk to his car. She went back inside to find her mother smiling with her hands clasped.

"I approve," Mrs. Reyes sighed, "You sure picked up quite the man! That's my girl!"

Oh yeah, she still had to smile all pretty to keep up appearances. It was a little harder now that she didn't have a ruggedly sexy werewolf next to her to help with the facade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And if you're wondering, yes, Derek did train her on Saturday...after asking her on a real date.

Erica was more than a little surprised that one night of pretending to date could actually throw the idea of whatever person he had in mind for her out the window. She was pretty sure that she simply stared at him for a few minutes when he came out with it. He didn't seem nervous at all. His heart beat hadn't sped up, he wasn't sweating, and his scent remained perfectly normal, as if he was completely certain that she would say yes. And, well, ok, he wasn't wrong.

The one downside? It gave Isaac material for teasing her about sleeping with the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give this pairing more love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
